Kaz's Total Body Worship
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Kaz gets every inch of his body worshiped and adored.


**I suppose this fic could be viewed as a companion story to Gabe's Bubble Butt, but this time aiming to not just explore Kaz's backside (though there will be plenty of salivating worship there), but an appreciation for his whole body!**

** Hopefully everyone who enjoys the other story will like this one as well! This first chapter features Alan and Oliver, with Alan as the main lead (a first for me). As for future chapters, I would love to hear your opinions. Gabe's story exclusively features characters from the GLC universe, but would you want more from the Mighty Med world? There's always Gus and Experion, but the majority of the males on the show are superheroes, and thus older. Would you all be interested in reading about Tecton or The Crusher, or other superheroes getting their turn to worship Kaz?**

** Or would you like to have Kaz go on some Mighty Med missions to different universes, and get his body worshipped by other Disney characters? There are endless possibilities there!**

** Anyway, I'll cut the long intro here, and after you read, be sure to leave me a review or PM me about what route you think would work best!**

* * *

><p>It was pretty obvious to anyone who hung around Kaz for more than a couple hours that he didn't have being shameless came fairly easily to him. Oliver could tell endless stories about all the times Kaz got them kicked out for violating the "no shirt, no shoes, no service" rule – sometimes on both accounts. And then there was that time Kaz peeled off his clothes, and stripped down to his underwear so he could run through the sprinklers on a scorching summer day, which wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't in the neighbors' yard, and they had given him permission.<p>

Kaz's penchant for immodesty was embarrassing at first, but to know and love Kaz, was to love every part of him – even the weird parts. No, _especially_ the weird parts. And as much as Oliver got on Kaz's case for being irresponsible and not thinking things through properly, Oliver wouldn't ever want Kaz to change, not even a little bit.

Alan, on the other hand, wasn't as used to Kaz's shamelessness, and used it as proof that Normos were every bit strange as the stories said they were. It seemed like every time he turned around, Kaz was saying or doing something weird. There was his strange obsession with taking other people's shoes – then promptly walking around Mighty Med in his socks because he had lost the pair of shoes that he had stolen. And for reasons that Alan still couldn't understand, Kaz seemed to talk a lot about going to Hawaii so he could swim, and then tan nude on the beach. Alan didn't know what to think, especially when he started having dreams about Kaz – weird, sexy dreams.

It all started with a pair of red and white heart boxers.

Kaz was making everyone's lives at Mighty Med miserable by going on this prank war – another human tradition that Alan failed to see the meaning of. Okay, maybe it was a little fun when Kaz died The Crusher's hair blond while he was sleeping, or when he placed banana peels all around the Hospital, and even the most macho superheroes were slipping and screaming like little girls. But when Kaz somehow got into Alan's closet, and cut off all the sleeves of his sweater vests – Alan swore to himself that he would get his revenge on Kaz.

Alan spent hours thinking of the perfect payback, how to humiliate Kaz and make him regret ever going near his sacred stash of sweater vests. But that nagging voice that Normos didn't do well with fire, and they couldn't regenerate eyeballs worked against his most diabolical and genius plans. So, begrudgingly, Alan decided to go simple, and use his physic powers to pull Kaz's pants down.

Every superhero in Mighty Med had assembled to hear Kaz and Oliver's presentation on why they should get their own wing in the superhero hospital, which was when Alan made his move. A smirk spread across his face when, with the ring of his fingers, Kaz's jeans fell down his legs, revealing a pair of Valentine's Day themed boxers. Kaz's face flushed red for a second, and if Oliver's mouth hung open any longer, than his jaw was going to get tired.

Alan was sure he had done it. But then, Kaz kicked his jeans from his ankles, and kept on with the presentation like nothing had ever happened. That "Kaz and Oliver Wig of Win" was never built, but Alan couldn't believe he had been bested. And it didn't stop there.

_Alan had been stuck with cleaning and closing the hospital. This was punishment for misplacing that super important document that just so happened to be cleverly disguised as a piece of scratch paper. How was he supposed to know that he had gotten rid of a super important form if no one bothered to tell him that he was supposed to be on the lookout for a fake piece of garbage? _

_ It wasn't fair, and so it only made sense that out of protest, he would use his psychic powers to stuff everything into the nearest closet – something which his uncle Horace specifically forbad him to do. _

_ He was ready to pack it up and get some sleep. This was seriously cutting back on his lazing around time. But on his walkthrough to make sure all the rooms were locked, and the patients were all asleep, Alan noticed the lights were still on in one room. When he peeked inside, he saw Kaz, who had his back turned to him, and was pulling down his pants to reveal those red and white boxers. All of the sudden, Alan felt sick, which didn't make any sense because his superhero body should have been way too advanced to be susceptible to a Normo cold. But all the symptoms suggested nothing else but the common illness. His face felt all hot, and his throat was dry. Alan's heart was pounding against his chest like crazy, and all from staring at Kaz's butt through his boxers. And weirder than anything else, was the now painful tent at the front of his slacks that he recognized the instant he thought to himself that Kaz had a really nice butt._

Alan woke up in a cold sweat, the pressure between his legs even more prominent than it had been. He had a hard time getting back to sleep after that, reaching down to adjust himself through his underwear every so often so his hard dick wouldn't be pushing against his briefs so strongly.

It had been the image of Kaz's big round butt that had pierced through Alan's brain that night, and since then, Alan couldn't get it out of his mind. Whenever he saw Kaz bend over to pick up money from the ground, he was frozen and all those Normo sick symptoms flooded his body, including his cock stiffening and his balls aching. It was really starting to freak him out, especially when it wasn't just Kaz's butt that got Alan going, but every part of him: his legs and feet when Kaz had kicked them up and was taking a nap during his "secret" two hour lunch break, his chest after some villain had infiltrated Mighty Med and Kaz had run so much that his shirt was plastered with sweat, making it practically transparent. Even Kaz's face, the rounded shape and those full light pink lips…everything about Kaz was working Alan into a mind-numbing frenzy, and he was getting hard at work uncomfortably often.

And what made things worse was that Alan didn't have anyone to talk to about this. There was no way he could tell his uncle Horace, and Skylar had made it clear that she was pretty lousy at giving advice. The superheroes he treated didn't seem interested in his personal problems either when their lives were in the balance, and Alan was going on and on about the "Kaz catastrophe" in such vague terms that not even he was sure what he was saying.

He felt completely alone in this, until he noticed Kaz walk out of a room, and Oliver's gaze followed him right out the door. But the brown-haired boy wasn't just looking at Kaz, he was staring –right at Kaz's butt.

Without the slightest hesitation, Alan grabbed Oliver, pulling him away from medical forms that looked important, and into the nearest closet.

"You were staring at Kaz's butt!" Alan all but screamed.

"Shhhh!" Oliver pleaded. Alan could read the embarrassment in Oliver's face from a mile away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you weren't staring, then why are you sweating so much? And why are you like this?" Alan reached down and grabbed Oliver's crotch, where he found a burgeoning hard-on threatening to snap the fly clear off Oliver's jeans.

Oliver gasped, and whined Alan's name in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice. His face was pooling with heat, all the way to the tips of his ears. Now, Alan was squeezing his cock and balls through his pants, feeling him up in a closet where anyone could catch them, and considering Kaz had a habit of opening doors without knocking, Oliver really wanted to stop Alan. But the pleasure that struck through his body was unmistakable, partly because his eyes had fallen shut, and he was imagining that it was Kaz touching him.

He would be lying if he said that Kaz's body hadn't snuck into his brain while he was in the bath, making his right hand travel down his body until he was fisting his painfully hard cock to the image of Kaz's wet, naked body. Picturing Kaz's skin pressed against his own, his hands full of his best friend's round firm butt while they kissed each other hungrily had Oliver humping his hand, grunting as he came in the bath.

Afterward, he always felt really guilty, like the world's worst friend, and was embarrassed to look Kaz in the face, but a couple hours later, Kaz was getting them both into trouble, and Oliver forgot all about his explicit vivid fantasies. But how he not think of Kaz right now, with Alan groping him in curious aggression?

It didn't dawn on him that Alan's dick was hard too until his eyes fluttered open, and he saw the prominent bulge in Alan's slacks. Oliver's hand was shaking as he reached down and grabbed Alan's hard-on, eliciting a deliciously husky moan.

The two of them continued groping each other, a chorus of Kaz's name falling from their mouths, each whine more drawn out and needier than the last.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Kaz was standing right in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ummm, our zippers got stuck when we were giving Magenectricon his medicine, and this closet blocks his magnetic waves, so Alan and I were helping each other fix our zippers. Right, Alan?"

"Right!" There was no way Kaz would ever fall for that. Alan was preparing to let his psychic powers handle this.

"Oh, then let me in! This zipper's been broken for months!"

Space-themed boxers. Alan was pretty sure he could make out the image of the Earth against the front of Kaz's boxers before he high-tailed it out of that closet. As exciting as being pressed together in a confined space with Kaz sounded to Alan, he didn't want his hard-on being on display.

He and Oliver rushed out the closet, leaving Kaz to fumble with his fly, which gave Alan and Oliver the sight of that denim-clad butt moving side to side, hypnotizing them into a momentary frozen stupor. It was crazy that Kaz's butt could pull them into the same wavelength, but Alan and Oliver didn't have to say anything to know that they were thinking the same thing. With their combined brain power and hormone-driven desire, they would be invincible.

* * *

><p>The theme for Mighty Med's first "casual Friday" was Hawaii, which meant that all the hospital staff and superhero patients busted out floral print shirts and some even wore hula skirts. No one would ever forget watching The Crusher come in to the hospital wearing nothing but a hula skirt. Much to Oliver's disappointment, Skylar didn't show up in a coconut bra, like he not so subtly suggested.<p>

The only thing that could pull Oliver's mind out of it Skylar-filled mist was Kaz strolling into work in his Hawaiian get-up. The red and white floral print shirt complimented his white shorts, which drew Alan and Oliver's attention to how Kaz almost always wore pants. In all the years of their friendship, Oliver could probably count how many times he had seen Kaz in shorts – which was a shame because Kaz had some really nice legs.

Deeming Kaz's dress-up the best in the whole hospital – a particularly disappointing blow to The Crusher's ego – Alan led Kaz to the "winner's room," which he and Oliver spent two hours last night making. Complete with real sand spread across the floor, the walls painted to simulate gentle waves, a fake palm tree that managed to provide a little shade of the lounge chair beneath it, this room was as close to the Hawaii experience as they could make it, and Kaz was nothing short of ecstatic when he saw his prize.

"This is awesome! How lucky am I that I forgot it was casual Friday, and hadn't done any laundry? This was the only thing I had that wasn't dirty!"

Kaz sprawled out on his beach chair like he was on a throne, kicking off his flip-flops and curling his toes as he sank deeper against the back. Alan handed him some coconut juice, served in an actual coconut, and when Oliver turned on a CD player that emitted the low sweep of waves echoing in the background, Kaz completely forgot he was at work.

Kaz fiddled with the little pink umbrella that Alan had put in his coconut, before pointing out how hot it was. Hospital room temperatures were extremely important for patients' care, especially when certain superheroes' bodies responded better to heat, while others were exactly the opposite. As Kaz had been warned numerous times, the thermostats were not to be played with. But this time, it had been Alan who raised the temperature, ensuring that Kaz would be burning up in ten minutes, and according to plan, Kaz began undoing the buttons of his floral print shirt until he peeled it off his body.

Now, Alan felt like he was burning up. Seeing Kaz's bare chest, slick and shiny from sweat, had his heart racing and his dick stretching the front of his briefs with an obscenely distinct bulge. He felt slightly light-headed as he walked over next to Kaz.

"The Hawaiian VIP room also comes with a free massage," he blurted out before reaching his hand out to touch Kaz's chest.

His breath hitched in his throat as he slowly ran his palm up and down Kaz's hairless chest. Did all Normos have such smooth skin? Or such sensitive nipples? Alan was fascinated by the way Kaz's whole body shook when his fingers accidentally brushed against the small pink buds. And once his touch became deliberate, Alan watched Kaz's entire body react.

Kaz's staggered, staccato breaths spurted from his mouth alongside low, husky moans that sent electricity coursing through Alan's crotch. He loved watching Kaz's chest muscles tense in rhythm with his ragged breaths, the definition of his abs surprisingly noticeable. But it was the look on Kaz's face – the way all his features were crunched into the picture of perfect ecstasy – that really got Alan's appetite going. Touching wasn't enough anymore. He had to taste Kaz.

Oliver had been watching with a perpetual hard-on, reaching down to grope his cock and balls through his Hawaiian shorts while he watched Alan touch Kaz's chest, wishing he was doing the same. He couldn't help but be nervous about actually putting his fantasies into motion. But once Alan leaned down and started sucking on Kaz's nipples, Oliver couldn't just remain a spectator. He sat at the bottom of the beach chair, pressed his best friend's feet together, and began sucking on Kaz's toes.

Caught between Alan sucking and licking his nipples so aggressively, and Oliver slowly working his tongue between his toes, Kaz was inundated with euphoria. His head was spinning, and his toes were curling against Oliver's surprisingly wet tongue. He let his head fall back and sighed. Why would he ever think about stopping Alan and Oliver when his body felt this good?

Once both of Kaz's nipples were hard, Alan lifted the brown-haired boy's right arm, and buried his face in Kaz's armpit. Normally, this was a space reserved for Oliver's face when Kaz caught him off guard, and somewhere Alan had assumed carried a near toxic smell according to Oliver, but the natural scent and taste of Kaz's sweat filled his nostrils, making him so horny that he thought he would shoot off in his slacks at any given moment.

He licked all around the smooth area, lavishing every inch of hairless skin with saliva. Alan then redirected his attention to kissing down Kaz's arms, while Oliver moved up his legs. He sucked on each one of Kaz's fingers individually, letting his thick tongue encompass every digit that stiffened and stretched against it. Oliver paid the same attention to Kaz's legs, moving his mouth to every inch of skin it could find. He even licked along the backs of Kaz's knees, which was apparently a pretty ticklish spot for his best friend.

Oliver's ascent up Kaz's legs coincided with Alan traveling down Kaz's chest, until they met at them of Kaz's shorts. A quick look between them confirmed their shared excitement as they undid the strings and pulled down Kaz's white shorts, leaving him in a pair of tight white briefs that almost made Alan and Oliver shoot their loads in their underwear.

Alan had been expecting some superhero themed pair of boxers, but these briefs, which held nothing to the imagination and hugged every curve of Kaz's ample backside, and showed off the outline of his hard cock and balls, would be seared into Alan's memory as the most potent jerk-off fuel he could ever possibly hope for.

Both boys' mouths met again, this time at the front of Kaz's briefs. Oliver sucked on Kaz's balls, while Alan kissed up and down Kaz's hard dick.

Too overwhelmed by the various new sensations racking his body, Kaz gripped the arms of the beach chair, every muscle in his body tensing to the point of strain while he shot copious amounts of his seed into his briefs. His orgasm was _explosive_, his cock erupting thick burst after burst of cum, until he fell back, so exhausted that he couldn't do anything but watch as Alan peeled his wet briefs down his legs. His face flushed wildly when Alan leaned in and started eating his cum right out of his briefs, and the heat pooling in his face only deepened when Oliver did the same.

Alan marveled the taste of Kaz's hot sticky seed. Of course, he didn't have any reference point, but he was surprised at how thick it was, as well as by its sweetness. Was this incredible release exclusive to Normos, or could his body experience the same mind-numbing pleasure. From the way his cock was jerking so wildly in his own briefs, it definitely seemed possible.

He liked the taste of Kaz's cum so much that he tried sucking Kaz again, but got pushed away. Apparently, Normos' cocks were super sensitive after cumming. But Alan's hunger hadn't been satiated. He wanted to taste every last bit of Kaz. His heart rapidly pounding against his chest, he led Kaz, who was far too tired to resist, to the examining table, and guided him to sit on all fours. Sitting behind Kaz, Alan had the perfect view of the world's most perfect bubble butt.

It was big, round, and those smooth globes were just begging to be groped. Alan had gone crazy over seeing Kaz's butt straining against the back of his jeans when he bent down, but the sight of Kaz's plump backside was breathtaking. Nothing in the entire world would ever turn him on as much as the view of Kaz's big butt.

He took huge handfuls of Kaz's backside, massaging them slowly, like he was trying to memorize every inch of skin through his fingers, before spreading the cheeks far apart and exposing the twitching tight pink pucker. Alan's tongue swept across his lips, and he leaned forward, working it around the rim of Kaz's entrance, feeling the tight space quiver against it. The instant he felt Kaz's pucker react to his tongue, Alan's animalistic side reared its head, and he all but worshipped that sensitive space with his eager mouth and tongue.

Oliver, who had become almost speechless at everything that was unfolding right in front of him, couldn't take anymore. He leaned down and captured Kaz's lips, in what was both of their first kisses.

It was even more amazing than in his fantasies, sending a current through him that he knew Kaz was feeling too. He could tell from the way Kaz kissed him back without the slightest hesitation. What should have been an awkward meeting of mouths felt completely natural, despite the sloppiness of their wet kisses. Kaz moaned into his mouth when Oliver started sucking on his tongue, reaching down to grab his best friend's hand in his own, their fingers immediately lacing together.

Once Alan sat back and surveyed his work, a tight hole that was sleek from saliva and twitching even more aggressively than it had been, Alan eased his middle finger into the warm space. He had no experience with this kind of thing, but it was like Kaz's body was guiding him, teaching him to follow instincts he didn't even know he had. So, Alan surrendered himself to the pockets of his brain that knew what they were doing, and replaced one finger with two, stretching Kaz's hole through scissoring and circular motions until the pink pucker was ready. He didn't anything to tell him what to do next. Alan peeled off his clothes in record time, before easing his fat dick into Kaz's hole.

The second he was fully buried inside Kaz, Alan came, screaming as his balls churned out a huge load. He could feel his cock spurting each time a thick glob of cum shot from his flared circumcised head. Alan was out of breath by the time he finished cumming inside Kaz, but his cock was still rock hard, and his desire was still coursing through him full force. So he hooked his arms around Kaz's chest, and began rocking his hips forward as quickly as he could.

While he pinched and tugged at Kaz's already hard nipples, Alan moaned endlessly from the feeling of his cock repeatedly sinking into the tight wet heat of Kaz's bubble butt. With all of his cum sloshing inside the tight pucker, Alan didn't know how to deal with such powerful pleasure, other than to keep thrusting into Kaz as quickly as he could.

Oliver had to see it for himself. He crawled behind Alan and Kaz, awe-struck by the sight of two big round butts moving in erratic rhythm. Alan had never caught his eye for anything other than his unexplainably large collection of sweater vests, but the doctor in training's butt was just as big and juicy as Kaz's, though it lacked the same firmness. Nonetheless, the view of both bubble butts, glistening with sweat, in front of him, Oliver was so overheated that he had to strip all his clothes off before he melted into a puddle of his own desire.

After Alan came a second time, groaning as he filled Kaz up with even more of his hot thick seed, Oliver flipped Kaz onto his back, and pushed his way into the cum-filled hole. Alan's two loads made Kaz's entrance extremely slick, and easy for Oliver to thrust his hips in and out like they were connected to a piston. Seeing Kaz's sweat chest muscles tighten and relax, and his face contort into such overwhelming ecstasy let Oliver know that he and Kaz were experiencing the same natural high. He leaned down to give Kaz another kiss.

Then, Alan was in there too. Their three tongues rolled around one another, and when Oliver and Alan simultaneously sucked on Kaz's wet, thick tongue, Kaz came again without his dick being touched. It pulsed against his sweaty stomach, cum pooling in his navel and streaking across his abs while he moaned against Alan and Oliver's mouths.

Oliver came right after, his whole body shaking as he shot the biggest load of his life in Kaz's big butt. He slowly pulled out, and pulled Kaz's sweaty, smooth globes apart so he could eat the three loads of cum from Kaz's quivering pucker, while Alan licked up all the sweat and cum from Kaz's naked body.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like with Gabe's Bubble Butt, I'm pretty happy with how this first installment panned out. This was my first time involving Alan in anything sexual, so hopefully it provided an interesting read. <strong>

**Be sure to let me know your thoughts through reviews! I'll be waiting to hear from you guys!**


End file.
